Deal with the Devil, King of hell
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto lives a hard life as a child, see what happens when a child meets the things of nightmares. Chucky, Jason, Pinhead, and Freddy to name a few. Look out world, a nightmare is about to be unleashed and the sins of the past have returned.


I don't own Naruto or any of the other movies that are used.

A 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki lay in his bed holding his stomach and thought "_how much more can this hurt. I'm so tired and weak."_ as his stomach grumbled

He let a tear fall as he closed his eyes and darkness over took him.

The world around him felt like it was falling when suddenly he felt like he slammed into the ground. Opening his eyes he heard a thud near him and saw marble steps and a man sitting on the steps and heard a female voice say "oh shit, not again_."_

The man smirked and said "Oh, this should be interesting." before Naruto passed out.

The third Hokage sighed in his office as he signed some papers and thought "_there. That should surprise Naruto. I am letting him join the academy next week...though I wonder why he hasn't been around lately."_ as he got up and walked out his office.

As he walked through the village he smiled and greeted several people and soon aproached Naruto appartment.

As he got there he frowned as he saw the door was not locked and slightly opened and he opened it all the way and said "Naruto, you here." as he looked around. His frown increased as he began to look around and soon his nose smelled something that scared him. As he reached Naruto bedroom he opened the door and gasped as he saw the form of Naruto on the bed and he quickly ran over to him and began to check him and closed his eyes and thought "_I am so sorry Naruto."_ as he began to look around and his eyes fell on a small notebook with Naruto name on it and he grabbed it and began to read.

**June 6**

**Someone broke in and stole all my food again. Luckily I had ramen with Ayame and her dad today so I will go see the old man tomorrow. I hope Ayame and her dad make it back soon. They had to make some kind of trip."**

**June 7**

**I went to see the old man today but his secretary told me that he was booked full today and to come back tomorrow...I guess I can wait till then.**

**June 8**

**It's raining today and only important people can get into the Hokage tower when it's raining...damn it..my stomach won't quit grumbling.**

**June 9**

**When will this damn rain end. I tried to see the old man today but the cleaning guy said he just washed the floors and nobody could use them today.**

**June 10 **

**I hurt...my stomach hurting and theres blood...I tried to see the old man but the funny masked guys wouldn't let me in. Ayame and her dad's not back yet.**

**June 11**

**Rain again...so tired...hungry...**

The thirds eyes watered as he read this and thought "_oh Naruto..."_ as he closed the book and looked at the body of Naruto.

He then got up and left the room and went to a picture on the wall and took it off and removed a small camera and put the picture back and he left.

A few hours later the third Hokage had his hands on his head when a voice said "Catch." startling him.

The third looked up just in time to see a scroll fly at his face and he quickly caught it before he looked around and frowned not seeing anyone and he looked at the scroll and thought "_what the hell."_ as he opened the scroll and read

**Hello Hokage-sama. **

**Normally I would not care one way or another about things but this time I have to take action. Below is a list of 30 names of those who broke into Naruto apartment to steal his food, who helped them plan it so that he could not just get some from the ramen stand since they were gone on a supply trip after they had to replace their inventory after it was ruined by losing power over night 'accidently', who kept him from seeing you to get money for more food when you were suppose to be having meetings when in fact you were doing paperwork all day alone, when the floors haven't been washed all month and the 2 ANBU who kept him away for your 'important business'.**

The third was livid as he read this and looked at the names and screamed "ANBU, get me IBIKI."


End file.
